Legend of Colorado
by MFSMG2
Summary: This fanfic is an homage to a classic 90s anime and is not based on a legend in Colorado, but it does include drama and humor.


THE COLORADO LEGENDS

[Opening theme: "½", also known as the second opening of the anime Rurouni Kenshin. **Listen to the actual opening before reading**. Also, if you want to share your suggestions or opinions(even fanart) about this or any of my fanfics, you can write(or post the link in case the of fanarts) them in the review section.) and on another note, my previous fanfics like X Park Part 3 and beyond and specially This is not the time for camping are going to be heavily mentioned/referenced in this story, so I highly recommend reading them if you have the chance.]

senaka ni mimi wo pitto tsukete dakishimeta [Stan is seen walking in a snowstorm, like Kenshin in the original opening.]  
kyoukaisen mitai na karada ga jama da ne [Zoom in to Stan, who is now facing the front with a melancholy look on his face.]  
dokka ichai-sou na no sa [Zoom in more.]

damatte'ru to chigire-sou dakara, konna kimochi [Wendy(Kaoru in the opening) appears, beneath a cherry tree,while the wind is blowing .]  
hankei san ME-TORU inai no sekai de motto [Cartman(Yahiko) is in a forest.]  
motto hittsuitetai no sa [Cartman does some stunts.]

kawaribanko de PEDARU wo koide [Darth Chef appears instead of Makoto Shishio.]  
ojigi no himawari toorikoshite [DP Petuski instead of Sojiro Seta.]  
gungun kaze wo nomikonde,[Bebe instead of Yumi.]  
sou tobe-sou jan [Pip instead of Hoji.]

hajimete kanjita kimi no taion [General Disarray instead of Kamatari.]  
dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai [Craig instead of Cho and Usui.]  
attakai RIZUMU [Clyde, Tweek and Token instead of Iwanbo, Saizuchi and Henya.]  
niKO no shinzou ga kuttsuite'ku [Professor Chaos instead of Anji.]

kuchibiru to kuchibiru, me to me to te to te [Kenny(Sanosuke) appears while raising his fist.]  
kami-sama wa nanimo kinshi nanka shitenai [Kyle(Saito) is seen with a Menorah in the background, zoom in on his face.]  
aishite'ru aishite'ru aishite'ru [Trent appears, just like Aoshi.]

atashi mada koritenai [Heidi(Misao) is seen looking at a river.]  
otona ja wakan'nai  
kuyashikute setsunakute [She notices that the actual Misao Makimachi, the writer of this story with a bottle in her hand, an anon and Rei Ayanami are behind her.]  
misetakute PANKU shichau [She looks really worried and confused.]  
soppo mite matte'ru kara [The sun comes up.]  
POKKE no mayotte'ru te de [Cut to a bridge, while a silhouette is seen in the background.]  
hoppe ni furete  
koishite'ru CHIKARA ni mahou wo kakete [The silhouette is revealed to be Randy Marsh.]  
taiyou ga zutto shizumanai you ni [Stan proudly looks at his dad while the screen zooms out and the South Park logo appears.]

LAST TIME ON: **I COULDN'T THINK OF A CLEVER NAME…**

Stan: _Me and my friends went to a summer camp-wannabe and it sucked ass. We went there when it wasn't even summer, and even worse, some things led to the complete destruction of the camp, turning it into a wasteland and me, Kyle and Cartman got stranded there. Kyle told us that the emaciated yellow bastard Pip was the one behind this, and we used the mind transfer technique to get home and making him commit suicide. 20 days have passed, and it seems like everyone forgot about it and shrugged it off, but somehow, someway, I feel that this fiasco is not over yet._

[Stan is seen in his room writing this monologue in a notebook.]

Stan: Wow, I can't believe I wrote that!*throws it in a garbage can*There you go. Now what was I doing again? I don't know…I guess I'll just watch the news or something.*goes to the living room, turns the TV on and yawns*Wait, when was the last time I've actually watched TV? Whatever…Huh? Strange signs have been appearing all over the town?

News Reporter:That's right Tom, these strange sign have been showing up since midnight! [The signs show up on the TV."Jinchu", "We live and the others die. That is the natural law!", "The pawns always go first." , "Hi media!" and "I have no idea what I'm doing." are shown, written in a dark red tone, on a bunch of random walls.]And on top of that they are all written…IN BLOOD. There are rumors say that tomorrow something bad involving this messages is going to happen, so stay in your house, lock your doors and close the blinds, or else, we all might be going for a ride.

Stan:OH MY GOD!THIS IS…probably bullshit?

[Bus stop.]

Kyle:You guys did you see the news yesterday?

Stan:Yeah.

Kenny:(Yup.)

Cartman:Who watches the news?

Kyle:Cartman, can you shut you fat mouth before something bad happens?

Cartman:WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!

Stan:The rumors said something terrible is going to happen today, but why though?

Kenny:( Maybe it's fake?)

Kyle:Yeah,it probably is.

[The next day. Stan's house. Stan is in the living room.]

Stan:Wait, do androids dream of electric sheep?

Kyle:*Burst through the door and panicking*DUDE!DUUUDE!

Stan:What?

Kyle:KENNY IS DEAD!

Stan:WHAT?WHO KILLED HIM?

Kyle:It was the same guy that wrote those weird signs, or rather, the same guys.

Stan:Wait, you don't mean-

Kyle:There is more than one person doing this…

Stan:AND THEY KILLED KENNY!

Kyle:YOU BASTARDS!

Stan:What are we gonna do?

Kyle:I don't know Stan, we need to think of a plan!A plan…a plan…a plan to get these freaky guys to jail!

Stan:Hey, that's not a bad idea!I'm gonna call Cartman, his mom has an AK-47.

Kyle:She has what?

[Two hours later, the main three are in Cartman's bedroom. Departure from the Rurouni Kenshin soundtrack plays in the background.]

Cartman:So,uh, how do you know there's more than one killer?

Kyle:The handwriting in the walls were different from each other, three distinctive handwritings in fact. So we can assume there are 3 killers on the loose.

Stan:So it's a three on three match then.

Cartman:Sweet.

Kyle:But we still don't know where or who they are.

Stan:Didn't the murder weapon have fingerprints on it?

Kyle:Well the murder weapon was never really found but one of them did write something on the snow and it was something like a "I killed him, the strong live and the weak die."

Cartman:Who does that bitch think he is,calling us weak!I'll show him t-

Kyle:He also wrote"S you're the next"...What does that even me-OH GOD STAN YOU'RE GONNA DIE!

Stan:What?I will NEVER let that happen Kyle! If this means my life is in danger, then yours are too!No one has ever won against the three of us and this speech is so one-dimensional and out of character that anyone could have said it!

Kyle:But that doesn't matter…because we ARE THE GOOD GU-

Cartman:CAN YOU STOP WITH THE CRAPPY SPEECHES!Everyone knows tha-

Wendy:*out of nowhere*STAN, what's this all about!

Stan:Wendy, we're going to put the 3 killers in jail!

Wendy:The 3…killers?

Stan:Yeah, they killed Kenny and they are bastards, so we'll just give them a sweet dose of revenge!

Wendy:Stan, are you sure you can do this by yourself?

Cartman:*sighs*Here we go…

Stan:Wendy, you're my girlfriend and I'll always protect you, so you better stay home and wait until all of this is over. But we do need to know something about these guys, so-

Wendy:I'm going to get evey single piece of information about the killers and I'll help you get these creeps to prison!And If one of them tries to touch me, they'll get a beating and a death sentence to the face!

Stan:I never asked you to do this Wendy, but that plan is greater than anything I could've come up with, so I agree!

Kyle:How about we mix our ideas?

Cartman:This is getting weird.

Kyle:Wendy could gather the information and then we would catch the maniacs by surprise and then we would battle the killers on a three-on-three 90s anime battle!

Cartman:What the hell?

Stan:That's a great plan, Kyle!

Wendy:We'll defiantly follow it!

Kyle:Good, because we better get ready…for Jinchu…whatever that means.

[Ending theme:Heart of a Sword-Yoake Mae, **or the third ending of "Rurouni Kenshin".Listen to it before/while reading.** ]

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo  
Konya mo mata, sure chigai

Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo  
Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari

Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa  
Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru

Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru

Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo  
Yoake no mama de, koesou de

Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo  
Yume mo mata, sure chigai

 **THE END**

 **PART 2-THE DEPRIVED TRIO[COMING NEXT WEEK(READ IT WHEN IT COMES OUT)]  
**


End file.
